City of the Damned (Shadows of the DAMNED)
The City of the Damned is a settlement in the video game Shadows of the DAMNED. It is ruled by Fleming, and is home to his legions of demons, some of which Johnson refers to as Fleming's "VIPs," who receive special treatment above all other inhabitants of the city. These are George Reed, the Sisters Grim (Maras, Kauline and Giltine), Elliot Thomas and Justine Divangelo. Johnson too was once a resident of the City of the Damned, before being banished and stripped of his body. Johnson returns with Garcia Hotspur when Hotspur ventures into the city in search of his girlfriend, Paula. Leader Fleming Whatshisfaces '''is a character and the main antagonist in the video game Shadows of the DAMNED. Following the death of protagonist Garcia Hotspur's girlfriend Paula, Whatshisfaces keeps Paula within his City of the Damned. Born a demon in 18 BC, Whatshisfaces maintains some classical hobbies such as a taste for opera music and an apparent hobby in crafting art. '''VIPS George Reed is a character in the video game Shadows of the DAMNED. He operates as one of Fleming Whatshisfaces' lieutenants in the City of the Damned. Posters scattered in the city refer to him as "Count George... Our great benefactor." Reed wears a heavy jacket and uses padding to protect much of his body, covered entirely in blood. Long blades protrude from each of his wrists, and a harmonica lies lodged inside his throat. During the stage "What a Wonderful World", Garcia Hotspur and Johnson encounter a story book entitled "The Man Who Never Had His Fill", which chronicles the life and death of Reed. Elliot Thomas is one of the bosses of Shadows of the DAMNED. The only words he is able to speak are, "Fuck you!", which he rasps in a manner akin to a crow's caw. A book called The Legend of Stinky Crow can be found, which chronicles his life and death. Elliot Thomas was originally a child who lived in Sinchester. He is described as a spacey child with uninteresting parents and the strange desire to fly. This earned him ridicule from his classmates, who teased him for his fascination with flight and his horrible body odor. While living, he had encountered fellow City denizen George Reed, whom he offered his candy bar to. His only line of dialogue was actually a reponse to a teasing classmate, who mocked him the day before he died. On that day, he had climbed on top of the school dressed in the wing suit he had made. He jumped off of the building thinking he could fly, but obviously, the attempt killed him. As Elliot's teacher examined his corpse on the sidewalk, he noticed that one of Elliot's hands was showing the peace sign, while the other was giving him the finger. He is responsible for killing the Colonel and his wife. He is killed by Garcia Hotspur. The Sisters Grim are characters who appear in Shadows of the DAMNED. They are Fleming Whatshisfaces' adopted daughters, and the trio are among the most feared of all the inhabitants of the underworld. All three are fought as bosses throughout the game. They are: · Giltine Grim is a character in Shadows of the DAMNED. She is one of Fleming Whatshisfaces' special guests, and the oldest of the three Sisters Grim. Giltine is the boss of Act 4-3, where she is fought in a demonic library. Like her sisters, Giltine was a beautiful young woman in life. When Maras and Kaulinebothone day fell into a well, Giltine attempted to rescue them but ended up trapped at the bottom of the well with her sisters. After they presumably starved to death and entered the underworld, Whatshisfaces took pity on the trio and made them his adopted daughters. All three were granted the ability to destroy Demons permanently, even high-ranking V.I.Ps, and as such are feared by the City of the Damned's residents. Unfortunately, their demonic gifts could not prevent the decay of their bodies and the trio eventually degenerated into emaciated, skeletal hags. Giltine in particular appears particularly decrepit, and in fact her 'face' is actually stretched across a metal frame just in front of her rotting head. Giltine first appears at the end of Act 3-4, where she decapitates Elliot Thomas following his defeat by Garcia. She then ambushes Garcia and Johnson in the main hall of the City of the Damned's central library. She wields two crescent-shaped scythes which can deal serious amounts of damage to Garcia, as well as creating dark scythes and beams of energy that home in on him. The only way to harm her is to enter the Darkness and shoot the Demon Core on her body repeatedly, which will allow Garcia to shoot her in the face until she dies. Upon her death she drops the penultimate Blue Gem, and Garcia and Johnson are free to explore the rest of the library. · Maras Grim is a character in Shadows of the DAMNED. She is one of Fleming Whatshisfaces' special guests, and the youngest of the three Sisters Grim. Maras is the boss of Act 3-1, where she is fought in the sewers beneath the City of the Damned. In life, Maras was a beautiful young woman who lived on a farm with her two elder sisters, Kauline and Giltine. One day, while collecting water from a nearby well she lost her balance and fell into it. Unfortunately, when Kauline tried to rescue her she fell in as well, and their loyal collie Au-Au was exploded by a sudden freak bolt of lightning. Their sister Giltine attempted to rescue them but slipped on Au-Au's remains and fell into the well. All three then presumably starved to death. Whatshisfaces, however, took pity on the sisters and, attracted by their beauty, treated them as his adopted daughters. All three were given the unique ability to kill demons permanently, and as a result are feared throughout the City of the Damned. Maras is first seen shortly after Garcia defeats George Reedfor the second time, where she decapitates George for his failure to kill the demon hunter. Garcia and Johnsonlater run into her while exploring the underground sewers leading out of the City of the Damned and are forced to battle her. Like her sisters, Maras is capable of launching dark scythes at Garcia and inflicting heavy damage with her real scythe; however, she is dependent on the Demon Core embedded in her chest and thus can be killed by entering the Darkness and shooting it repeatedly. Upon her second and presumably final death, Maras' body disintegrates in a burst of light and leaves behind a Blue Gem. · Kauline Grim is a character in Shadows of the DAMNED. She is one of Fleming Whatshisfaces' special guests, and the second-oldest of the Sisters Grim. Kauline is the boss of Act 3-3, where she is fought in the gloomy woods outside the City of the Damned. When she was alive, Kauline lived with her sisters Maras and Giltineon a farm. All three suffered a gruesome fate when Maras one day fell down a well, followed by Kauline when she attempted to rescue her. Their pet collie Au-Au subsequently tried to help them out, but was struck by a bolt of lightning and vaporised into meaty chunks. Giltine slipped on Au-Au's remains and fell headlong into the well, where all three perished soon after. Whatshisfaces, full of admiration for their beauty and moved by the sad manner of their untimely plight, took pity on them and adopted all three sisters, granting them the ability to kill any other being in the underworld permanently. Kauline's only appearance is halfway through Act 3-3, when she suddenly appears and spirits away the deranged Paula through a portal of darkness. Garcia and Johnson are summarily forced to fight her. Like Maras, Kauline wields a scythe and attacks in much the same manner - however, she can also generate duplicates of herself, each of which can deal damage to Garcia. These duplicates will only appear when Kauline generates Darkness, and will likewise vanish if Garcia activates the nearby Goat Lamp. Shooting a duplicate will also cause it to disappear. To defeat her, Garcia must shoot the real Kauline while avoiding the duplicates' attacks. Each time Kauline's Demon Core is damaged sufficiently, the number of duplicates she generates will increase. Upon her death, Kauline will drop a Blue Gem and Garcia will be free to explore the rest of the marshland outside the City of the Damned. Other Residents One-Eyed William is a character in the video game Shadows of the DAMNED. Residing in the City of the Damned, he appears to be a timid denizen, defecating as he flies into the sky when encountering Garcia Hotspur and Johnson. Shortly after entering the City of the Damned, Johnson recognizes One-Eyed William, claiming him to be his "aunt's first husband's adopted son from the Ukraine." Johnson and Hotspur frequently refer to him as "Willy." Johnson is a character in the video game Shadows of the DAMNED. He is Garcia Hotspur's closest friend and only weapon, he also serves as his motorcycle. Following the death of his girlfriend Paula, Garcia Hotspur seeks the help of Johnson for his ability to shapeshift into a series of firearms. Together they combat Paula's Hellish captors in an effort to free her. Johnson was once a normal demon within the City of the Damned until he was cursed and banished. At some point he met Garcia and they developed a strong friendship. He has a taste for strawberries, and a very colored history among the red light district of the City of the Damned, once a frequent visitor to the Angel Kiss hostess club. His favourite story from the City library is of the Unbreakable Huntress, the first female demon huntress to face Fleming Whatshisfaces. After the suicide of his girlfriend, Paula, Johnson accompanies Garcia on his journey through the City of the Damned. Johnson serves as Garcia's guide to the Underworld, explaining the bizarre world to Garcia as best he can. While Johnson's original demon form is unknown, his current form is of a floating, flaming skull with metal horns, piercings across his jawline, and minute gem inlays across his brow and jaw. He can form a sceptre staff below himself, allowing Garcia to use him as a melee weapon. This form is a holdover from the initial Kurayami concept, where the prototype-Garcia was to use a torch as a weapon. He can also transform into a motorcycle, shown between Act 1 and Act 2, essentially functioning as Garcia's main means of long distance transportation. Johnson can also transform into various firearms. His initial forms are the Boner revolver and Monocussioner shotgun. As Garcia progresses through the City of the Damned, he comes across Blue Gems, which grant Johnson new or upgraded forms. Paula is a character in the video game Shadows of the DAMNED. She is protagonist Garcia Hotspur's girlfriend. After her death, Paula is transported to the City of the Damned, and Hotspur enlists the help of Johnson, a shapeshifting demon, to free her from her Hellish captors. Paula was discovered by her boyfriend Garcia Hotspur in a dumpster behind a Walmart. Her life before this encounter is unclear, but there is some implication that she escaped the City of the Damned, where she lived as the Unbreakable Huntress, the first female hunter of demons and became a demoness after being repeatedly killed by Fleming. Posters in the city refer to this mistress. While recollecting how his relationship with Paula began, Hotspur tells Johnson how despite not speaking to him for weeks after he found her, Paula's first words to him came with a phone call. Paula frenziedly cautioned Hotspur not to answer the phone, and he "had been hers ever since." This event later repeats itself after Hotspur rescues Paula from the City of the Damned. While the two are at their apartment planning a vacation to Mexico, the phone rings. This time Paula, in something of a trance, allows Hotspur to answer the phone, only to find that the caller is Fleming. This could imply Paula expected Fleming to call when she was originally taken in by Hotspur, and would explain why she demanded him not to pick up the phone. When Hotspur picks up this second call, Fleming threatens not to back down, leaving Hotspur and Johnson to prepare for another legion of demons. Paula's trance worsens to the point where she turns limp and takes on a Hellish appearance as she reverts into her demon form, and Hotspur admits that "fate has led me to fall in love with the Lord of the Underworld's mistress." Fleming also hints that Paula is the Unbreakable Huntress when he mentions that she looks good in red, Johnson having previously explained the Unbreakable Huntress once challenged Fleming while dressed in red. Johnson also notes that after Fleming spared the Unbreakable Huntress' life, he made her his queen, only to kill her repeatedly. This echoes the many deaths of Paula as Hotspur tries to rescue her. Paula is a young and beautiful woman with puffy blonde hair which she keeps in curls. She has a slim, toned body which she openly shows off. She is seen wear a white corset, leggings, and a white thong. Paula is also shown to have heterochromia; one eye is notably bright blue, which is covered by her hair, while the other is gray. As a demon, she acquires six red wings reminiscent of a seraphim. Despite being a powerful, immortal demon, Paula has no control over her transformations or her berserk state. Paula is also known for having an extremely short temper, according to Garcia. Some examples were when, after Garcia ignored her warnings not to answer the phone, she ripped the phone out from the wall and another incident where Garcia jokingly said he was married, which led Paula to attack Garcia with a knife in a fit of rage. This however, could be a side effect of her demonic nature. Puta Claus is a name used for an otherwise unnamed character in the video game Shadows of the DAMNED. He is a demon fatally wounded, presumably by Garcia Hotspur, in a city alley. In his dying breaths, the satyr threatens that where Hotspur is not looking is "where the greatest threat shall be." After making reference to Hotspur's girlfriend Paula, Hotspur shoots the demon to death. When he declares that emptiness and despair are his last gifts to Hotspur, Hotspur retorts with, "Just don't forget to wrap them, Puta Claus." Hotspur is clearly insulting the demon through wordplay and not referring to him by name, and as such his true name is unknown. Forces Ordinary Demons are enemies featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. They are the most common foes in the game, appearing in nearly every act. Regular Demons are fairly unexceptional and do not possess any special abilities or attacks, although they make up for this by frequently ambushing Garcia in large numbers. They are most dangerous when they are exposed to Darkness, as it will transform them into Dark Demons. Performing all 5 Brutal Kills on normal Demons after freezing them with the Light Shot will give the player the Trash'em while they're out! achievement/trophy. Dominator Demons are enemies featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. They first appear in Act 2-1. Dominators are among the first special varieties of Demon Garcia Hotspur encounters in the City of the Damned. They are ferocious, relentless foes who use their arm-mounted buzzsaws to slice up their opponents. However, their dependence on human blood is their undoing; simply shooting the red core on their back repeatedly will shatter it, killing the Dominator instantly. The best way to do this is to fire a Light Shot at them as they run towards Garcia, which will paralyse them briefly and leave them wide open for attack. Another method of momentarily stunning them is to simply hit them with a melee attack, which will disrupt their buzzsaw. While they are busy restarting their saws they can be safely attacked, although the time frame for this is very narrow. Masked Demons are enemies featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. They first appear in Act 2-1. Masked Demons are exactly what their name implies - Demons which wear ornate, blood-red gas masks on their heads. These masks prevent Garcia from killing them with headshots, although shooting the masks enough will shatter them and render the Demons vulnerable to standard headshots. Beyond this they are identical in every way to regular Demons, and can be killed normally by shooting their bodies repeatedly. The Light Shot will stun them, although they cannot be Executed unless their mask is destroyed first. Mikami Heads are special enemies featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. They are one of the rarest demon varieties, appearing only twice in the entire game. Mikami Heads, true to their name, take the appearance of three massive demonic faces fused together with flesh and metal. A powerful set of drills are located on the top of the heads, allowing them to burrow around and ambush Garcia Hotspur. The Heads can summon an endless supply of Demons, although they themselves cannot attack and are rooted to one spot; however, they can generate a localised zone of Darkness, transforming their cohorts into more dangerous Dark Demons. The only way to incapacitate a Mikami Head is to enter the Darkness and destroy the three Demon Cores positioned between each face's chin. Doing so will kill it instantly and disperse the cylinder of Darkness. Although they only appear a total of two times (in the graveyard in Act 2-3 and in the sewers in Act 3-1), Mikami Heads can be useful for acquiring White Gems as they generate an endless supply of demons as long as they are not killed. A good tactic is to stand in the small side-corridor in the underground sewer fight and kill the demons as they approach, while occasionally purchasing drinks from the nearby vending machine if necessary. This can greatly assist in getting the 'Stingy Bastard' achievement. Electrodiode Demons are enemies featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. They are among the strongest and most imposing of Fleming Whatshisfaces' demons, appearing only near the end of the game as powerful guards of Gulkak-Zu-Barza-Lech-Tora-Ray. They are characterised by the red electrical diodes grafted onto their backs, hence their name. These diodes generate electric currents which power the demons, allowing them to attack Garcia Hotspurwith devastating power and speed. An Electrodiode Demon will immediately make a beeline straight for Garcia and attempt to grab him in its arms; if it is successful, the player must input the correct buttons in an ensuing quick-time event sequence or else Garcia will be fried alive, killing him instantly. Electrodiode Demons can only be killed by destroying the generators on their backs. The easiest way to do this is to use the Dentist's auto-targeting feature to lock on and hit them, although this may take quite a lot of ammunition. Another tactic is to launch a Hot Boner shot on the demon and then detonate it, which will deal damage to all the diodes at once. Once all three pairs of diodes have been shattered the generators will overload and electrocute the demon, creating a localised sphere of energy which will then explode. It is important that the player gets to a safe distance before this happens, as the explosion can deal heavy damage to Garcia. Despite their intimidating appearance, Electrodiode Demons are not a huge threat as long as the player pays attention to the quick-time event sequence, as successfully escaping the demons' grabs will deal no damage to Garcia. Hammerkop Demons are enemies featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. They are the largest of all the demons encountered in the underworld. Hammerkops are giant, bulky monstrosities, marked out not only by their size but also by the strange growths on their back as well as their elaborate headgear. They are fuelled by a single Red Core which sits in the middle of their foreheads. As with all other demons, shooting this core enough will cause it to shatter, killing it instantly. Another way to kill a Hammerkop is to somehow make it come into contact with the Darkness, which will overload it and cause it to fall down dead. However, if a Hammerkop is killed in this way several Dark Demons will crawl out of its corpse and proceed to attack Garcia Hotspur. Even larger Hammerkop Demons are encountered in great numbers in Act 4-1 outside the Angel Kiss club. These Hammerkops can be killed easily by shooting them in the forehead with the Big Boner before they reach Garcia. Witchdog Demons are enemies featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. They first appear in Act 4-5. Witchdog Demons resemble Crawler Demons superficially, preferring to move about on all fours rather than stand up. However, instead of their weaker brethren they are covered almost entirely in spiky metal armour, powered by a Red Core located on their underbelly. Instead of crawling, Witchdogs roll around at high speeds trying to ram Garcia. In order to defeat a Witchdog, Garcia must trick it into rolling head first into a wall or other obstacle. Doing so will momentarily fling the Witchdog onto its back, exposing its vulnerable red core for a brief second. Using a powerful weapon, such as the Skullfest 9000 or Skullblaster, at close range at this point will quickly dispatch the demon. Witchdogs often attack in pairs, and will stun themselves if they roll into each other. Antenna Demons are rare enemies featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. They first appear in the demonic library during Act 4-3. Antenna Demons are heavily mutilated in appearance, having had much of their heads removed and replaced with high-voltage electric conductors. Various antennas and wires have been grafted onto their arms and backs as well, allowing them to channel large amounts of electricity and fire powerful bolts of lightning at Garcia. These conductors are powered by stone plug-like objects, which function as batteries; Antenna Demons can teleport between plugs at will, using the electricity to zap Garcia before teleporting away again. They cannot be harmed directly, as this electricity also shields their bodies. To defeat an Antenna Demon, the player must use the Hot Boner to destroy the plugs - once a demon has nowhere left to teleport, it will run out of power and can be harmed normally. A few normal shots or one Light Shot is all that is needed to kill them at this point, whereupon it will become engulfed in a sphere of energy and explode. It is important that Garcia is not caught in this sphere, as the explosion will do significant damage. Technology Guts Walls are obstacles featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. They are large, fleshy barricades comprised entirely of human organs, limbs and other body parts which occasionally block Garcia's path. The walls can only be destroyed by using the Hot Boner's sticky grenade function. Sushi Lamps are strange creatures featured in Shadows of the DAMNED. They resemble a cross between a large angler fish and a stingray, with a large bulb-like growth sprouting out of their heads just above their eyes. Sushi Lamps are harmless, docile beings (Johnson mentions he even used to keep one as a pet), and do not attack. They can, however, be used to light up dark tunnels or areas by shooting them with the Light Shot, which will prompt them to start slowly slithering forward on a fixed route. The light their bulbs generate may only illuminate a small area, but it will deter Demons from approaching Garcia as long as he stands inside the light. Gulkak-Zu-Barza-Lech-Tora-Ray is a location in Shadows of the DAMNED. It is the home of the demon lord Fleming Whatshisfaces, and the setting for the last five chapters of the game. Gulkak-Zu-Barza-Lech-Tora-Ray is a large, imposing castle situated somewhere on the outskirts of the City of the Damned, and can be seen far off in the distance in many chapters. It is popularly known as the 'Castle of Hassle', not because of the difficulty encountered in reaching it, but because its name is such a pain to pronounce. Garcia and Johnson first visit the fortress in Act 5-1, where they try and bypass Whatshisfaces' defences by sneaking in through the castle's underground catacombs. After escaping the tunnels they must pass through the MOOR PU DEKCUF, a vast cavern full of unstable stairs and platforms. At the very centre of the castle is a tower leading up to Whatshisfaces' chambers. The staircase winding around the tower is regularly covered in an unidentifiable orange substance, while the rooms often contain strange things such as a fleshy mouth-like orifice which vomits enemies, a game of pachinko involving judicious use of the Skullblaster 9000and a chamber full of giant humanoid corpses hooked up to primitive generators and other machines. At the top is a small but stylish waiting room which connects to the castle's rooftop via an elevator. Darkness is a substance in Shadows of the DAMNED that makes Demons invulnerable to all damage aside from the Light Shot and has the ability to slowly damage mortals, such as Garcia Hotspur. It is summons by a number of demons and can even be found just floating around in certain areas. However, Darkness in this form can be dispelled by shooting Goat Heads with the Light Shot. Fleming also uses it to create enormous hands with which he manipulates things around the City of the Damned. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Locations